Gender Bender
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Levy McGarden loves her school. It's the school she's dreamed of since she was small. But there was a few problems. One being that it was an all boy's school. The second being Gajeel Redfox, who knows her secret and takes advantage of it. Levy has so many problems going on that she doesn't really care about that. And there's a secret in the school. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

She was the smartest student in Fairy Academy. She had the top grades, had the highest I.Q. and she was the most reliable kid. Sure she was smaller than everyone else, but she didn't care. She always got everything done. She didn't care how many of these idiots bullied her. She made it to this school without a flaw. Levy McGarden wasn't about to back out just because someone called her a teacher's pet. No, this was her dream school and she was in it.

But there was one little problem.

Fairy Academy was an All-Boy school.

It was Levy's dream to go there, to the best school in all of Magnolia. To the best school in the Fiore! But it was only for boys. But did that stop her. Not just 'No.' But 'Hell No!' Her mother begged the principal to let her in.

"Please, Principal Makarov. She loves this school," her mother pleaded.

Levy watched as the old man started to think.

"I'm not sure. People wouldn't like it. I'm sorry Mrs. McGarden, but she can't."

That's when she grew furious. "And why not?!" Levy yelled. "Is it because I'm a girl?! Is it because I'm not as smart as a boy?!"

"No dearie," he said in a calm voice. "In fact, I checked your grades. You have a higher I.Q. than any of the boys here."

"Then why can't I be in this school? I can act like a boy, I can be one if you want. I just need this."

"Honey, its best you don't-" Her mother started.

"I will consider it." Was all he said before he asked them to go.

So, three agonizing months later, she got a letter from Fairy Academy. Here's what it said.

_Dear Levy McGarden, _

_It has come to us that you have amazing grades and we would love you in our school. You will arrive at the academy at 8:00 in the morning or before to get your schedule and have breakfast. School will start at 8:30am and end at 4:20pm. We hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely, school counselor, Macao Thornbolt. _

There was another letter too, but it wasn't from the school.

_Dear Levy McGarden. _

_I have warned the staff of what you really are and have had to take you out of some classes to keep it a secret. If you are ok with a few finding out, then you may change your schedule if you like. I have made up my mind and let you join the school, but in every student's eyes, you have to be a boy. I hope you can do that. _

_Sincerely, Makarov Dreyer._

Levy couldn't contain her excitement. "Mom! MOM!" She squealed. "I got in! I GOT IN!" She hugged her mom in joy. School started next week and she was going to be there. Of course she'd need to be dressed as a boy, but who cares. She was going to Fairy Academy! Nothing could ruin this.

Fairy Academy had uniforms. Blue tuxes. That's it. She bought one just her size, if not a bit tight on the chest. She had to wear strappings to hide what little chest she had so it could be flat and no one would suspect. They couldn't do anything about her butt except buy baggy pants. She would do anything to be in this school.

Levy McGarden was the first girl to ever attend Fairy Academy.

Her first day was amazing.

She stood there, at the gate, waiting for the perfect time to take a step. She was a freshman and everyone just kept walking past her. She smiled as someone came up to her, probably to greet her or something. She never would have guessed that it was her best friend's boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel.

"Levy?!" He yelled surprised. Then he ran the rest of the distance. "You can't be Levy. This is an All-Boy school."

She smacked him on the head, despite how small she was. "Shut up," she whispered. "You're gonna blow my cover." She was surprised that he actually figured out. She was wearing the school uniform and she had no chest at all. She wore pants that were oversized so she could hide the rest of her figure. Her blue hair was in a low ponytail keeping everything out of her face. Though, there were still a few strands of hair peeking out. She even looked in the mirror to see if she looked like one. Without the girly touches she kind of did. How did Natsu, the most dense person she knew, figure out who she was? And how the hell did he get into Fairy academy. She thought he was going to Magnolia High with Lucy!

"How did you get here?"

"I should be asking you that! You're dumber than a stack of hammers, no offense."

He shrugged it off. "None taken. So how did you get in? Oh, I bet gramps is behind this."

"Who?" He, for once, knew something she didn't.

"Old Man Dreyer, the principal."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. He knew the principal. That explains how he got in. She sighed. "This stays between you and me, ok? I don't need a bunch of boys knowing I'm a girl. I just want a normal learning experience."

"Then why are you disguised as a boy?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up! Come on, let's just go inside." She grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him into the school. Not the entrance she wanted, but she still entered. The school was amazing. The walls were a sky blue, kind of like her hair but a shade or two darker. The lockers were pearly white. Not plain old white, but pearly white. The floors were tiled and they were so clean that she could see her reflection. Ok, so she didn't exactly look like a guy with her big, brown eyes and cute smile. Hopefully they'll all just think she looked too young for her age. She entered the cafeteria and everyone seemed to notice the two freshman coming in. Then a whole bunch of freshman crowded them and pulled them to the left side of the cafeteria.

"You're not supposed to go over there," a boy with a red tattoo on his face said. "That's for the older kids."

"That's stupid," she said in a rough voice. Or as rough as she could get it, she guessed. "It's just a cafeteria."

"It's not in this school," said a boy black hair covering his right eye. "Those boys will pummel you."

Her eyes grew wide. "I don't know about Levy, but I'm up for a fight," said Natsu. The idiot actually said her name! What was he thinking? She was hoping to get away with a fake name, but this idiot just said it. She watched as he ran to the nearest sophomore, junior, or senior, which ever one, and asked for a fight. The idiot actually accepted.

"What an idiot," she said in her boy voice. Then she face palmed as more people started getting in on it.

"So, your name is Levy," asked the boy with the hair. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It's mutual," she lied easily. "It can be a boy's or a girl's name," she explained.

"It's true," said Natsu, who suddenly appeared with a slightly bloody nose. "My girlfriend has a best friend named Levy."

A blonde boy started laughing as Natsu went back into the fight. "Hey, Rogue, don't you think it would be funny if this Levy hooked up with the other Levy?" He couldn't stop laughing.

Rogue, she guessed, smiled. "I guess that would be amusing."

"Don't be an idiot," said the guy with the tattoo. "That would be the weirdest couple since Makorav and Porlyusica."

"But that never happened," replied the blonde.

"Exactly. But it would have been weird if it did, Sting."

"Wait a sec," Natsu said, appearing beside her. "Gramps wanted to date the witch?"

"Where the hell did you come from?!" She shrieked. She was pretty sure the others wanted to do the same.

"Whoa, never saw you as one to cuss, Levy." He smiled his stupid grin. That idiot was trying to blow her cover.

"You want me to get Lucy to slap you? Cause I will." That was a threat, just to be clear.

Natsu lost the grin for about five seconds until it returned and he put his arm around her. "You wouldn't do that. Lucy's my girlfriend and you're her b-"

"Books!" She yelled as she "accidentally" hit him in the face when she opened her arms. "I love books! Mind telling me where the library is?" She may have seemed crazy, but she'd rather be that than them finding out her gender.

"No, not at all," said the one with the tattoo. "I'm Jellal, by the way." He held out his hand.

She took it. "Levy," she said in her boy voice. Why did his name sound so familiar? "Levy McGarden." There was no use hiding it now. Her name was out there and there was no stopping it.

"Rogue Cheney," said the one with the hair.

"Sting Eucliffe," said the blonde.

Levy smiled. "Nice to meet you all." She noticed that Sting's face was turning red. "Hey, are you ok?"

He burst out laughing. "Dude, how old are you?" He asked, a grin as stupid as Natsu's on his face.

"I'm fourteen, why?" She asked warily.

"Cause you look like your ten," he joked.

She grew angry and hit him with her satchel on the face. He fell to the floor, powerless. "I'm fourteen," she yelled angrily.

Sting sat up, rubbing his face. "What the hell is in that bag?! Rocks?!" He looked at her accusingly.

"Books," Levy corrected.

"Ah, I take you're a bookworm?" Asked Rogue. He watched as the boy with sky-kissed hair nodded. "I'll show you where the library is. I was going there myself." They started walking out of the cafeteria. "I found it during open house. It's rather huge."

"I hope it is. Or there would be no point in going."

He let out a chuckle. "I'm a bit of a bookworm myself. I can't wait to read the books they have."

"Neither can I. Their selection of books is one of the reasons I wanted to come to this school. Even if it is an All-boy school."

Rogue had a bright smile as he looked back at his new friend. "Looking for a girlfriend now, are we?"

Levy blushed and said, "I choose not to answer that."

He only laughed. "No worries. We guys wish that girls could join the school. It would make the career opportunities grow for both genders and I would love to see Frosch so happy."

"Who?"

"Frosch. He's my Exceed and he loves attention. Girls seem to give it to him," he explained as he opened a door so they could walk through.

"He must be adorable then."

"Of course he's adorable, he's my cat."

Levy let out a short "Ha" not wanting to use her real laugh and get caught. "So this is it?" She looked around the two story Library that they just entered.

Rogue nodded. "This is the all mighty library of Fairy Tial."

Levy beamed. It was amazing! The whole thing was huge and she' read only 1/4ths of the books. She could see a few titles that she had already read. It was still amazing though. "I can't wait to read them all," she squealed, forgetting her boy voice. Many of the readers turned to shush her. She smiled sheepishly as Rogue stared at her, questioningly. "My voice gets high when I'm excited," she lied. She couldn't believe that she almost blew her cover.

Rogue smiled. "Well, let's start reading. We only have twelve minutes 'til the bell rings."

She smiled and ran to the first book that caught her eye.


	2. Awesome Day

**AHHHHHHHH I AM SO HAPPY! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! I just got my new glasses today so to celebrate, I am posting chapter two of Gender Bender. Gajeel doesn't show up yet. Sorry. **

When the bell did ring, she was already hallway through her book. She was a quick reader and only used her reading glasses when she wanted it done in a snap. So when she looked up from her book, startled by the bell, she was met with a confused look from Rogue. "How are you already halfway done?"

"I love to read," she said simply. "I read fast."

"You are confusing."

'_Girls are confusing_,' she thought. She stood up and went to check the book out, promising to bring it back at the end of the day. "So, do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"I still need to go to the office to get my schedule."

"So do I, lead the way."

Rogue smiled again. He felt that Levy was a good person. He probably was. He would make a friend of him. "You are one weird pal, Levy McGarden."

"And so are you, Rogue Cheney. Seriously, who reads five pages in twelve minutes?" They started walking.

"I read slowly to taste the experience. Something you should try instead of skimming."

Levy scoffed. "I don't skim. I taste the experience too."

After getting their schedules, they saw that they had only four classes together. Since this school followed that A-day-B-day rule. They would only see each other on B-days. "I'll see you later," she said to her new friend. She wondered if she could trust him with her secret, but it was too early to tell. After his farewell, she went to her first period. Physics.

When she entered the room, she couldn't help but groan. Why did Natsu have to be in this class? Not that she didn't like him, he was just destructive and this classroom was filled with glass tubes and other things she was sure they wouldn't be using this year but he would find a way to destroy it. She reluctantly sat next to him since he was the only person he knew. Jellal sat next to her. "I bet you anything that Sting and Rogue got all of the same classes. They're like brothers."

"Are they now," she said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah. Sting treats Rogue better than his own cousin, huh, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged it off. "Sting is good guy. He can hang out with whoever he wants."

"Wait a second, Sting is your cousin? You never told me you had a cousin."

"Eh, Lucy doesn't even know. What makes you think you would?"

She didn't know why but she would love to slap him. "Baka," she muttered.

Class went by the usual for Levy. As usual as it can get with Natsu in her class. She was right. All they were doing was a get-to-know-you activity and he somehow managed to get caught in a fight. "If only Erza were here," she muttered.

"You know Erza," Jellal asked, apparently hearing her.

"Yeah, I love that girl. She's amazing."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

Levy noticed that his voice sounded desperate. "She likes to say that she doesn't but she talks about this guy all the time. His name is-". She suddenly realized why his name was so familiar.

"What?! His name is What?!"

She laughed lightly. "I suddenly realized why your name is so familiar." He looked at her confused. Guess he didn't get the hint. "His name is Jellal."

"There's another guy named Jellal? Who is he?!"

"Do I need to slap you?"

He looked at her confused.

"It's you, you idiot!"

Realization came to him. If Levy knew Erza, then he was a good friend. "What exactly does she say about me?"

"It's not what she says. It's what she doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're name pops up all the time, and when we ask her who you are, she shuts up and makes an excuse to leave."

Jellal smiled. He didn't want anyone knowing either. Then he looked up as Levy spoke.

"If Erza trusts you, then so should I. But I have to ask her first." Then she realized that she said that out loud.

"Ask her what, exactly?"

"To trust you," she covered up.

"So why would Erza need to be here? Is there something she does?"

Levy tried not to giggle. "Watch this." She stood up and yelled in a fearful tone, "Natsu! Erza's here!"

Natsu immediately stopped fighting and fell to his knees. "Please don't hurt me, Erza! Please! Gray started it!" Natsu looked around. There was no Erza. All there was, was a Levy trying not to laugh. "Not nice, Levy!"

* * *

><p>After that, nothing happened. Then the bell rang. Levy went to her second period. Reading.<p>

When she walked in, she wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

"Levy?" Said a tall, buff boy with white hair.

"Elfman?" She squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as he leaned in. "This is an All-Boys school, you know that, right?"

Levy nodded. "I got a little help with getting in," she explained. "So why did you come here? I thought you were going to protect Lisanna."

"She went to an All-Girls school in Hargion so I could focus on myself. It's manly to think of others, she didn't think so."

Levy smiled. Elfman Strauss was such a sweet guy. She wondered why Evergreen was so Hesitant. He was a nice brother, good with kids, Wendy could tell you that, and he was just the sweetest thing. Although, he was sometimes annoying with his "Manly" comments. "It's good to see you Elfman," she said in her normal voice. It felt good after straining it for an hour. She should probably talk less so she doesn't damage her pipes.

"It's good to see you too, Levy. So. How did get in here when you're a…you know." He gestured towards all of her.

"Old man Dreyer," she said, remembering Natsu's words.

Elfman's eyes widened slightly. "I always knew he was a nice guy, but I didn't think he would go through all of this."

"He did it to help me live my dream."

"It's manly to help someone fulfil their dream."

"I guess it is." She took a seat next to him and started talking in her boy voice as more boys came in. There was really nothing interesting about reading. She had read all of the books on the reading list. There were books they would have to read this year so that they could work on projects. When she told the teacher that she had already read them all, he scoffed and tested her. She got every answer correct. All the boys were laughing at the teacher. Elfman even commented, "It's not manly to challenge Levy McGarden on book knowledge." It wasn't long before Levy was the teacher's pet. She didn't care though. She enjoyed every minute of it.

After that was lunch. She talked with Rogue and Sting for a while before she decided that she was hungry and went to get a meal. When she got back, only Elfman, Natsu, and Jellal were left. They talked for a bit. Elfman and Natsu almost let her identity slip when they had completely forgotten that Jellal was there.

After lunch was English. Nothing new there. No one she knew was in that class.

Then it was finally time for study hall, where she did nothing but finish that book she checked out earlier.

Finally, after turning in the book as promised, she went home and told her mom about her amaing experience.


	3. New people

**Here is the third chapter. Last chapter was fun, but this chapter will be amazing. There is no special thing happening for me right now. Of course none of you care seeing as no one commented on my glasses. But that's ok, I get it. The story is so much more interesting than my life. XD. I'm serious. T_T. So, anyway, on with the story. **

That was three years ago. She was now a senior and no one had ever figured out who she was. Jellal did. It was impossible for him not to now that he was Erza's boyfriend. Lucy was the only one that didn't bug her about getting a boyfriend. She had to keep reminding them that every guy she knew thought that she was one too. Her first day as a senior was more eventful than any other day she entered Fairy Academy.

She walked in and went to get her schedule and her locker number. Makorav stopped her to say hello.

"Hello, gramps," she said in her normal voice. It felt good to so.

"Levy, you haven't had any problems so far. But now you have gym and I'm worried. Be careful, alright. Coach Dreyer knows of your secret, so he'll be treating you a bit differently than the others. He'll push you harder so you can be just like the other boys. I hope this isn't a problem. I put for the second semester. You have Art for now, just to warn you."

"I'm ok with this. I've avoided it the last three years. I knew that it would eventually come. There's no stopping it if I want to graduate with all my credits. Well, I'll see you later, gramps. You guys just got a whole new collection of books."

Makarov smiled. "Of course that's what you noticed at first."

Levy only laughed as she walked out of the office. Rogue was waiting for her. They were always together and no one seemed to notice. It was either Sting and Rogue, Sting and Levy, or Levy and Rogue. Or it would be all three of them. Levy had taken a liking to Rogue the second they had an actual conversation on that first day of school. He was a nice guy. She only hoped that these feeling didn't turn romantic. She saw him as a brother. And that's it.

At the library, when she was in a book, literally lost inside of it, it was suddenly snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see a very tall boy with many piercings on his face grinning devilishly at her. "Whatta you want," she asked in an even tone. She noticed that Rogue was staring at the scene in shock.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Oi, Ryos? What the hell you hangin out with a pansy like him for?" He gestured towards Levy.

"It's Rogue, Gajeel. And this is Levy, my friend." Rogue was only glaring at the book, refusing to look up.

Gajeel snickered. "You still aint mad about that are ya? Come on, that was six years ago. It's not my fault she chose me over you."

"Are you still with her?"

He laughed. "Hell no! I grew tired of her." Many people turned to shush him.

"And yet she still chose you. I wonder why some girls are idiots, going after the bad guys when there are those who would treat them like princesses instead frogs."

That was the sweetest thing that Levy had ever heard Rogue say. She also noticed that he was reading a book called The Frog Princess. It was a pink cover with a frog wearing a crown and the title was in curly letters. What was such a girly book doing here? "I'm reading that next," she said in her boy voice.

Rogue had a small smile. "Of course you are. You wouldn't be the bookworm if you didn't read every one of these books."

Gajeel snorted. "Both bookworms together. Couldn't woo a girl and now you're after boys, aye, Rogue?" He started laughing.

Levy grabbed her satchel, shoved her book inside of it, and walked right past the iron head muttering something about the library being a quiet place.

"Oi, get back 'ere, Shorty! I aint done with you!"

Levy ignored him and walked out of the library. She walked to her first period. Art, her elective. It was nice. The room was filled with art works by different artist and there were splashes of paint all over the wall. She saw that there were brown aprons hanging and she took one. The bell rang in fifteen minutes. She decided she would at least paint something for the time being. She was never good at painting, but who knows. All these paintings just might inspire her. She took off the blue jacket to the tux and shoved it in her satchel. She put the apron ever her white shirt. She was lucky that she had small breast. If she had them as big as Lucy, her cover would have been blown a long time ago. With these strappings, it's hard to believe that she ever had a chest. She doesn't believe it herself until she goes into Mirajane's coffee shop and changes in the bathroom.

She grabbed the blues and whites, hoping to create the sky. After a few attempts, it was turning out great. It looked more like a sunset than a morning, so she grabbed the reds and yellows. She soon looked at the time, wondering why the bell hadn't rung yet. Three, two, one, and then it rang. She put the paints back and hung the apron up. She looked at her painting, satisfied. It came out better than she expected. And in just fifteen minutes too.

She hoped Rogue didn't get in any trouble with that idiot. What was his name again? Gajeel? That boy seemed like someone you didn't want to mess with. But if it came to that, she would have to. Something told her that he would be on her ass all year. She sighed as the teacher came in. She was putting on her jacket by then.

"Well, what do we have here?"

She turned to the source of the voice. It was a red haired man with a white shirt. "I-I'm sorry," she said in her boy voice. "I didn't mean to. I thought that I was allowed to." She moved out of his way as he came closer to the picture.

"What an excellent painting. I might just hang it up. Are you in this class?" The blunette nodded. "What is your name?"

"Levy McGarden."

"Ah, the only girl in Fairy Academy, am I right?" He held out his hand.

"You're right," she answered in her normal voice. "Are you Mr. Jonah?"

"Yes, yes I am. I love your painting. Of course it was made by a girl. Boys are starting to forget the creativity." His eyes widened. "It's good to see you haven't." His voice was strained now and Levy wondered why.

She turned around to see the last thing she wanted to see. That idiot, Gajeel. She sighed again and sat as far as possible from him. He sat right next to her. And flicked her on the forehead. "What?!" She asked, annoyed.

"How the hell did someone like you end up in this school," was his question.

"The principal let me in. That's how. That's how anyone gets in to a school." She took out piece of paper as Mr. Jonah wrote on the board. No doubt something to do. She was glad that after her answer, Gajeel moved to a different seat.

As Gajeel took his seat, he couldn't help but grin at his annoyed tone. He had just found his victim in this school. That was until he saw a salmon haired boy walk in and the boy smiled. "Natsu," the boy said. What was his name? Levy, right? That's what Rogue said. Wasn't Levy a girl's name? But he couldn't have been. He acted like a guy. He was just noogied by that idiot called Natsu. He looked annoyed but glad to see him. That was when the salmon haired boy finally noticed him, and he grew an evil grin as he grew a scowl. "Well, if I isn't the Salamander?" He said in a cocky tone. He grin grew bigger as Levy glared at him too.

"What the hell are you doing here, Metal Face?" Natsu asked in an angry tone.

"Like hell I'm telling you!" He yelled as he stood up.

Natsu walked up to him and they budded heads. "What's wrong? You scared?"

"Like hell I am, flame brain."

Levy decided to ignore the bickering and work on the warm up. List three artist and what they're famous for. That wasn't hard. She was glad to list them all. She really loved Leonardo Da Vinci. He was famous for the Mona Lisa. She even loved The Scream, by Edvard Munch. And finally, the Blue Boy by Thomas Gainsborough. Such a simple painting loved throughout the world.

After writing that down, she was allowed to draw whatever the heck she wanted, just as Mr. Jonah had said. She decided to draw Natsu's exceed, Happy. Such a cutie, he is. But not as cute as Frosch. Rogue was right. Girls definitely gave him the attention. She smiled at the thought. As she started coloring it, someone bumped into her and the marker flew across the entire paper, ruining the drawing. She looked up to see that Gajeel was smirking at her while he punched another kid. When the hell did everyone else show up? And what the hell is his problem?! She just met this guy and he was already acting like an ass. No doubt that he was going to be a slacker. It seemed that he already was. No one was paying attention to the art, but the teacher didn't seem to mind. So she ignored it too. She started drawing Happy again. It came out better than the last one so she was ok with it. That was until someone bumped into her again and ruined the whole drawing. She didn't care who it was, she was done. She turned around and kicked him in his tenders. Everyone stood still, even she did as she saw Natsu huddled over, holding his middle.

"Who knew you could pack a kick," he groaned. Soon everyone started laughing at his misfortune and she was done with this.

"Mr. Jonah, may I go to the library?" She asked as everyone started fighting again. He nodded his head and she left.

Gajeel was surprised to see that that little blunette could actually hit someone and bring them down. He was even more surprised to see that it was the Salamander. He was the first to start laughing at his misfortune. Gajeel watched as he asked the teacher something and left. This was gonna be a fun year. Picking on a boy who could fend for himself. Challenge accepted.


	4. A horrible day Part 1

**Here you go. I was planning on updating it every Wednesday but I'm always busy with NAS so now I'm updating it on Thursdays. Enjoy the chapter. This is where the mystery begins. Sort of. Anyway, read on. **

Levy had been patient for three months with this Gajeel Redfox. She had to be, considering he was in every single one of her classes. He was in Physical Education, Trigonometry, Marine Biology, Advanced Placement Macroeconomics, Advanced Placement English Literature and Composition, Advanced Placement Computer Science, Piano, and Study hall. Every single one. She was lucky enough to skip art on daily basis since no one actually did anything, but she wasn't able to skip Gym. Gramps warned her about this, but it was time to suck it up and take it like a man. Or a girl. Whatever. Besides, she wasn't in that much trouble, considering every teacher knew that she was a girl. She knew there was a few boys who suspected it, but they had no proof so they let it go. So the first day she went to gym…was hell.

She walked into the gymnasium with her satchel in hand. It held everything for her. Her gym clothes and her girl clothes. Also a pair of reading glasses and her textbooks that she needed for next period. As she walked to Coach Dreyer, she couldn't help but look around. It seemed like a normal gym. But she couldn't help but think that there was some secret in the locker room. She felt stupid thinking that there would be a secret to this school. There were none. It was founded by a bias man named Mavis Vermillion and he never let a girl enter the school. But, as stupid as she thought she was, she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. Every single tile on the floor was white. But there was a black one next to a door on the other side of the room. Everyone knew that that was the supplies closet. But no one had ever been in there but the teachers.

She sighed and cursed Natsu for putting stupid stories in her head. Where were they anyway? They were in the same class as her. She opened her gym locker and shoved her satchel in there. It contained her usual attire and her girl clothes. She was in her gym clothes right now. No one was in the locker room. Which was just as well since she didn't change in front of everybody. She changed in the bathroom, along with Natsu and Elfman. They would decide later to help her on that, but today was her first day so she had no clue where they were. After stepping out of the locker room, all eyes were on her. She sighed. Didn't these people have instructions to listen to? As she took her seat on the floor, Coach Dreyer explained how they would have a partner for the whole semester. Turns out, luck wasn't on her side. Guess who was her partner? Ding, ding, ding! Correct! Gajeel Redfox. She internally groaned as he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face. He knew that she was just going to fight back. Why the hell was he still messing with her?!

"Ok!" Yelled Coach Dreyer, a blonde man with a scar on his face the shape of a lightning bolt. Levy wondered if that was coincidental. "We will be doing a trust exercise to see if your partner can trust you! Now go and meet your partner!"

Levy reluctantly walked towards Gajeel, who still had that damn smirk! "Redfox." She greeted.

"McGarden." He greeted. He still had a smirk as he turned away from him and looked at Coach Dreyer. He soon did the same.

After everyone was settled, Coach Dreyer spoke again. "Alright. So today's exercise is, like I said before, trust! Now that you have your partner, one will turn around and one will catch! Redfox and McGarden! Come and demonstrate!" Coach Dreyer snickered as he saw Levy glaring at him. She already knew why he was treating her like this. She didn't need to be mad about it.

As she walked by everyone else, she couldn't help but smile as Natsu confronted Gajeel. "Try anything funny, you asshole, and I'll kill you."

Gajeel only shrugged it off. "Calm it, you hot head. I aint gonna do anything."

Levy didn't quite believe him, so she kept a wary eye open.

"Ok, Levy, turn around." She did. "And trust that Gajeel will catch you."

"Why can't I catch him," she asked, knowing he would let her fall on purpose.

Gajeel snorted. "With those skinny arms?"

"Shut up, you fucking asshole," she retorted. He did, but he still had a smirk!

"Language, Levy. Now fall and trust he will catch you. If he doesn't, then we'll have to trade you partners."

Levy was actually wishing that he would let her fall. So, she confidently fell, waiting for the feeling of the ground to hit her back. But all she felt were two strong arms. She opened her eyes, surprised. He actually caught her.

"You see that?!" Yelled Coach. "He fell without a doubt! Thats showing true trust in your partner, McGarden!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"But… But… That wasn't my in-"

"You really think I would let this opportunity go?" Gajeel whispered in his ear. Gajeel liked Levy. He was the first boy to actually stand up to him. He could remember how many times he called him an asshole these last three months. Every boy he picked on ran away in fear. Levy would actually have the courage to tell him to go away. He would tell him to leave him alone. And when he didn't, Levy actually had the nerve to send Natsu on him. That first day in art, when he saw him take down Salamander with just one kick, he'd been trying to get a fight out of him. But Levy always refused. He ignored him and Gajeel was getting sick of it. If getting to know him brought him closer to a fight, then so be it. He liked a challenge.

"What are you planning, Redfox?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing. I just like a challenge."

"What do you want from me, Redfox?"

"The same thing since the beginning of the year." He glared down at him and budded his head with his.

Levy's eyes widened. "You're fucking crazy. I'm not a violent person, Gajeel Redfox. And you will never get a fight from me. Not even in your dreams." She looked away and left Gajeel with a furious glint in his red eyes.

Gajeel stood up tall. "We'll see about that."

"Hmph." Was all Levy said before she grabbed a basketball that was coming towards her, representing free time 'til the bell rang.

After all the boys were done taking showers, after all the boys, Levy was already in her uniform and leaving the locker room. She was excused from showering thanks to a certain reason and she was thankful. Next was trigonometry. She wondered how she got that class. It was way too easy for her. But she didn't change it. She liked the way her schedule was put. There was only one flaw in it, but it wasn't enough to change her schedule. Gajeel Redfox wasn't a problem unless he sat next to her. She was glad that the teachers knew not to put her next to him. Anyone could see that he was itching to punch her. She was just irritating to him and she was enjoying it. She ignored the teacher today since it was just a review day after Thanksgiving break. Only six more months of school. She wouldn't have to deal with this. No more Gajeel Redfox. She stared out the window. It was a beautiful snow day. It always was in December. There were still some birds in the area and she found herself dazed. She watched as the red one flew under a branch with snow so fast that the snow fell off and hit the blue bird that was hot on its trail. She loved birds. She laughed at the adorable scene. Not her normal laugh since she wasn't an idiot and knew to keep her cover. Her fake laugh interrupted the teacher but she didn't notice until he said, "What is so funny about the window, Mr. McGarden?"

She was looked up at him with wide eyes and her cheeks turned a bit pink. "Um… The birds." She chuckled. "They were having a snowball fight."

She heard Gajeel cough from two seats down. The cough sounded an awful lot like "Loser" but she didn't care. Not even when others started to snicker.

"The only loser here is you, Redfox. Using the oldest cover up to insult someone."

The snickers soon belonged to Gajeel's embarrassment and he didn't seem to like it. He stood up and pounded his fist on the table. "You wanna go, McGarden?!" He growled.

She didn't even turn around. "Not even in your dreams, Redfox. I told you. I'm not a violent person."

"You sure about that, McGarden? I can still see you kicking Salamander's ass."

Mavis, how she hated him. How they both hated each other. They didn't even have the decency to call one another by their first name. And when they did it was because they were saying their full names. There was even a few nicknames now and then. And what was this about kicking Salamander's ass? She had never beat him up. It was an accident and a kick there would have brought any man down.

"Mr. Redfox, sit down, now!" The teacher yelled. He did and the teacher carried on with class.

Levy didn't say anything to Gajeel after that. Then a note was thrown on her desk. She looked up to see Rogue glance at her. It had to be from him. 'You're gonna get hurt if you keep messing with him,' it said. She wrote, 'No I'm not. He wouldn't hurt me just like that.' He wrote, 'Yes he would. Trust me, I know him.' She wrote, 'Can't you see? He's waiting.' He wrote, 'What are you talking about?' She smirked as she wrote, 'Isn't it obvious? He's waiting for me to make the first move.' Rogue smiled at her and handed the note back. Levy suddenly felt two holes being burned into her back. She turned around and wished she didn't. It was, of course, Gajeel Redfox glaring holes into her. His eyes met with hers and then glanced down. He smirked and pointed at the note. Levy knew that he wanted it. He wanted to know what they were talking about. That wasn't going to happen. She smirked as she ripped it up into pieces and ate it. She turned around with a satisfied smile after seeing his flabbergasted face.


	5. A horrible day part 2

**Sorry not updating last Thursday, I was so busy. I met my dad for the first time in life and it was fun. It was sort of awkward at first, but then it just, sort of, drifted away. He bought me a beautiful clip for my hair. It was either that or a headband, and I already have like a million headbands, so I got the clip. I'm am loving my life right, and my dad promised that he'd dye my hair blue this weekend. Anyway, on with the story. This is where the tragedy starts. **

"How was school today, Levy," asked Mirajane when Levy entered her Coffee Shop.

Levy was not surprised to see Mirajane at the counter of the shop. She was always there. This was her shop after all. "It was good. Nothing really important happened. Can I use your bathroom? Lucy's picking me up in ten."

Mirajane nodded. "Go ahead. You always do."

"Thanks, Mira," Levy said as she walked over the counter and into the employee restroom.

Mira was happy to see that Levy was fine. Elfman better be doing a good job at protecting her. She wondered how Lisanna was doing. Then she heard another bell ring and greeted one of her usual customers. "Good, afternoon, Gajeel. What shall I get you?"

"The usual." He said as he sat down on the stool.

"One Espresso coming up." She turned around into the window and yelled, "Kinana, one Espresso!"

"Coming right up," someone replied.

"So how was school today, Gajeel? Still trying to get a fight out of that boy?"

"Yup. And I'm getting closer. He's now my partner in gym and I'm planning on annoying him until he strikes."

"Oh, Gajeel," Mira said, shaking her head as she grabbed the espresso coming from the window. "When are you going to leave the poor people alone?" She handed him his coffee.

"He aint poor. I know for a fact that he can take a hit. He even took down the Salamander." He took a huge gulp of his steaming espresso.

Mirajane was surprised. "He took down Natsu? Impossible!"

"With just one kick."

Mira had known everyone that had ever been to the shop or that she had went to school with. She knew Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Romeo, and Levy. She had been in eighth grade when she met them all. They were all two years younger. So here she was, her fourth year owning this shop and helping Levy keep her cover. That was fun. She met Gajeel through Juvia a few years ago. He was her ex-boyfriend, but he didn't seem to care when she started going out with Gray. He seemed relieved. She had brought Natsu one time to see him, hoping that the idiots would get along. Turns out, they already knew each other. They were rivals at everything. Their fathers couldn't do anything about it. Igneel could not control his son, end neither could Metalicana. Those boys were hopeless. They could beat each other to a pulp and still get up ready to fight each other. So it was hard to hear that someone had taken Natsu down. "You're lying."

"Like hell I am, waitress. I don't lie about things like that. I'm gonna get a fight from him no matter how long it takes me. He's an excellent dodger. You should see him during lunch. Not a care in the world reading his book while everything around him is chaos. If a chair is thrown at him, he ducks. And he doesn't even look up from the book!"

"…Did you say read?"

"That's what you get out of everything I said?" He rolled his eyes. Women.

Mira had been trying to figure out who Gajeel was trying to fight for weeks when he entered the shop with his friends once. They had been talking about him landing the first punch, but he refused. But now it was all so clear. She only knew one person in Fairy Academy who loved to read and nothing could stop them. "Levy McGarden!"

Gajeel spit out the coffee he was drinking. "How the hell did you find out?!"

"Gajeel you can't fight Levy McGarden! I know him and he can't take a punch! Especially not from someone like you!" She was lying, of course. But Levy wasn't a violent person.

"The hell you going on about, Waitress?"

"Levy. McGarden. Can't. Fight." She said slowly. That's when she heard running steps and a flash of blue.

Levy had just finished changing and Lucy had just texted that she was here. Shoving her uniform in her satchel, she ran out the bathroom and through the kitchen door. After a quick hug and a "Bye, Mira," she rushed out of the shop and into Lucy's white convertible.

Gajeel watched the small girl with sky-kissed hair. He had never had a good look at her face, but he knew she was his age. Her ass didn't look like it belonged to a little girl. It belonged to someone who was actually his type. He usually went after girls who had both an ass and a chest, but this one stuck out with her sky-kissed hair and sculpted hips. She showed a lot with her outfit a few months ago. White shorts, a crop-top with no straps, and a blue vest that didn't quite cover her stomach. But now that it was winter, she was covered up a bit more. She wore a skin tight jacket over an orange T-shirt and some skinny jeans with red boots. She was an angel he had yet to talk to.

"Will you stop ogling her, you look like a pig," Mira said as she smacked his head.

"Well, if she actually sat down I would be talking to her instead of looking." He took a sip of his coffee. "Although, I don't mind looking." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Gajeel?"

"Not anymore. I grew tired of Flare. She was kind of creepy. I guess I just liked her for her body."

"You like every girl for her body, you pig. And stay away from her. I happen to know her and she doesn't like guys like you."

"Name?"

"Not giving it to you," she replied. She knew that if she did, she would blow her best friend's cover.

"And why not?" He asked in an angry tone.

Mirajane glared at him. "Because I know that the second you get into her pants you'll forget all about her. Stay away from her, Gajeel Redfox," she said in a low tone with a dark aura surrounding her.

Gajeel noticed this and his eyes widened. He pretended to have a wrist watch and look at it. "Would you look at the time? I gotta go! Bye!" He grabbed his espresso and ran to the door.

"Have a nice day, Gajeel," Mira called, now back to her sweet self.

* * *

><p>"So how are things at school," Lucy asked her best friend since kindergarten.<p>

Levy smiled. "It was nice. There was a new collection of books in the library. I outsmarted the teacher in Marine Biology. I also had a nice lunch. They were serving Meatball Subs. Just delicious. Any who, everyone is still clueless that I'm a girl."

Lucy started laughing. "I can't believe it! How long has it been? Almost four years and no one's noticed a thing." Her smile lessened a bit. "I still kind of wish that you came to Magnolia high with me, though."

"Don't start on that with me! You always make me feel guilty with following my dream." She playfully hit Lucy's arm.

"I'm not trying to. I just wish my best friend was there to sit at lunch with me."

"You have Erza."

"Not really. Ever since Jellal transferred two years ago, she's always with him. And Lisanna doesn't plan on coming back any time soon. Evergreen always sneaks off with Elfman. Cana goes out to drink with Baccus. And I don't even have my own boyfriend at lunch. At least Wendy has Romeo. And Juvia has Gray. I usually stay at the library with Yukino and Kugura. Milliana always goes home for lunch saying if it's lunchtime for her, its lunch time for her cats too."

Levy giggled. Jellal transferred out of Fairy Academy to be with Erza after they became official. Lisanna still goes to that All-Girl school in Hargion. Elfman leaves for lunch every day and Levy just figured out why. Everyone knows that Cana is never sober. Natsu still goes to Fairy Academy thanks to his dad. Wendy was with Romeo since sixth grade. Juvia and Gray for two years. Yukino, she hasn't met yet since she went to Saber tooth middle before going to Magnolia high. Milliana and Kugura were like Erza's sisters so she knew who they were. Milliana was her child hood friend and Kugura was the sister of Erza's best friend, Simon, who died last year. Erza promised to protect Kugura after the accident. "Why don't you just come over for lunch and we could talk. Everyone will think you're my sister and you get to see Natsu."

Lucy seemed to ponder the idea. "I don't think I'll like being the only girl in an All-Boy school," she said teasingly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as they pulled up her driveway. "Stop that. Come on, you have to come. Or at least pick Natsu and me up so we can go eat at Mickey-D's," she suggested as she got out of the car.

"Fine, fine. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow. For lunch and after school," she said as she started her car again. "We're having a Fairy Academy meeting tomorrow. By, Levy-chan."

"Bye, Lu-chan." As Lucy drove out of sight, she sighed. She hated those meetings. Fairy Academy Meetings were to see if she was ok and to make sure that no one knew she was a girl. Sure she told Lucy, but everyone wanted to know. Everyone Lucy just mentioned, even Jellal, knew she was the only girl in Fairy Academy.

She opened the door to her two story house and yelled, "Mom, I'm home!" She looked around and felt a gloomy atmosphere. The usually upbeat pink walls were now an ugly orange since the lights were turned off. She looked around the house. She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the library room. Where the hell was she?! She looked in the garage and the car wasn't even there. She pulled out her Cellphone and called her mom. She didn't answer. Only the voicemail. "Mom, where are you," she said after the beep. "Call me if you get this." She hung up the phone and not a minute later it rang. She flipped the phone open without looking at the caller ID. "Mom?"

"Is this Levy McGarden," asked a woman.

"This is she."

"It's about your Mother."

Levy's phone fell out of her hand after the woman explained what happened.

With all the energy she had left after the shock, she ran to the hospital. All three miles and no stopping. She barged in through the door and ran to the counter and the woman behind it seemed pretty worried as she leaned down to catch her breath. "ma'am, are you alright?"

"Room…Margret…McGarden," she said in between gasps.

"Room 402, Miss."

Levy didn't miss a beat. The second she heard the room number, she ran to it with the little energy she had. There was her mom, unconscious on the hospital bed. Her golden brown hair out of her face and life support connected. How could this have happened? She sat next to her mother's bed and held her hand. A man walked in wearing a doctor's outfit. "Are you a relative?"

"Daughter."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give anything other than one word replies," he asked soothingly.

"No."

The doctor sighed. Families were always down when things like this happened. "I'm Doctor Redfox. What's your name?"

"Levy." Her eyes never left her mother. She didn't even hear the doctor's name.

"Well, Levy, your mother has only one severe injury and it's on her stomach. She has a few cuts and bruises on her body that will heal in no time. We have no idea when she'll wake up though."

Levy bowed her head. That was what she was afraid to hear. "How did this happen?" She whispered. "She's such an amazing driver. This doesn't seem real."

"It is. And I'm not sure about her driving skills, but the car flew over the bridge and was totaled. She survived. That's a good sign. As for how it happened, I don't know, but I assure you that the police are figuring it out." He looked at the girl. "Are you going to cry?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You can visit her on Friday. She's going to be busy tomorrow with a few tests. And we have yet to stitch up her stomach."

Levy felt her eyes water as she saw a stain of blood on her mother's clothing where the stomach was.

"You must go now, Miss McGarden. Visiting hours end at five."

Levy nodded and walked away. Not turning around. Not shedding a tear.

* * *

><p>The next day when Lucy came to pick her up, Levy was buried in her blankets, her hair was a mess, and there was bowls of unfinished ice cream all over her desk. Each bowl a different kind.<p>

"Levy-chan," she said slowly. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer. "Must be asle-"

"Can you call my school and say I won't be coming."

Lucy noticed that her voice sounded small and vulnerable. Like something had happened. "You want me to stay here with you?"

Levy shuffled. Lucy took that as a yes. She turned on the TV for comfort but the only thing she heard was the reporter. "Yesterday morning Margret McGarden crashed onto the side of the bridge with one fatal injury on the stomach. The doctors assure us that she will be fine but she has been lying unconscious since the crash. The doctors say that she passed out before she crashed. And I am sure you all at home are wondering what caused her to pass out. The police figured out last night but refuse to give us any answer except that the only one seeing the reason will be her child, Levy McGarden. That is all today. Now to Jerry with the weather." Lucy turned it off and looked at Levy who had sat up when she heard her mother's name. Her eyes held no emotion and her face seemed pale. She didn't look like she had been crying, but she was obviously sad. She sat next to her practically sister.

"What happened?"

"She got in a car accident."

"How?"

"Obviously, I'm going to figure out." She gestured towards the TV. Lucy did hear the reporter say that the only one who will see the reason will be her child. Luckily they said child and not daughter. Even boys watched the news. Then they heard a knock on the door. It was still before school hours. Maybe the cops were hoping to give her the reason before she left to school.

"I'll go get it," they said at the same time. A small smile came to her lips. They both went to get it. Lucy's thoughts were correct. There were the cops. "Which one of you is Levy McGarden?"

"I am," Levy said.

"But you're a girl. It says here that Levy McGarden is a boy."

"I'm a drag queen," she said in a higher voice. Levy could at least have some fun while this was going on. Lucy wanted to laugh so badly, but that would cause suspicion. "A queen I say. I should be treated like one. I don't need people reminding me of what I am." She was fanning herself and pretending not to cry. Lucy started playing along.

"OMG, she's about to throw a BF. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Making a girl cry while her mother's at the hospital."

The cops started to freak out. "Uh, um, we are so sorry. We'll just leave this to you and go." He handed her a tape. "Sorry for the inconvenience." They walked away muttering something about that being the reason he said her and the second they slammed the door, the girls started laughing.

After a few minutes, they finally calmed down. Levy was leaning against the door for support. She looked down at the tape. "You wanna see what it says," Lucy asked. Levy nodded and put it in her old radio. It started playing.

"This is Margret McGarden, who's this?"

"Your husband." Levy stopped breathing.

"What the hell do you want, Richard?! I told you to leave us alone!"

"I know you did, and I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I have a right to see my child."

"NO! You don't! Not after what you did."

"That was twelve years ago, Margret! I'm seeing my kid and you can't stop me! I'm coming on Friday to see Levy. Tell her, will you?"

"Like hell I am! You're not see-Aaah!" After that all they herd was a crash.

"Margret? Margret?! Shit!" And that was it.

Lucy knew how hard it was for Levy to hear from her dad. He was a deadbeat drunk that didn't know how to cooperate without violence. That's why Levy knew how to dodge a situation. So violence wasn't an answer. She would pop now and then, but she was always in check. She didn't want to be her father. Levy's head was downcast and her uncombed hair fell over her eyes, hiding them in shadows. Lucy was worried. "Levy?" She reached to place a hand on her shoulder, but before she could make contact, Levy jumped up and punched a wall, screaming.

"GAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she kept punching it. She kicked a nightstand that was holding a lamp and the lamp fell and shattered. She flipped the coffee table over and threw the radio across the room. After that, she started tearing apart the couch and throwing every stool she could find at the wall. She grabbed a pair of scissors and threw it at the TV screen, making it crack on impact. She punched a hole through the closet and brought out a jacket with her hand. She ripped it. While all this was happening, she was only thinking one thing. Why now? Why, after ten years, did he finally get his act together? He was such an asshole and a drunk piece of crap! If he thinks he could just barge right back into her life like nothing happened, he was a fucking retard! She hated him! All she ever received was a beating form him! Which was why she hated violence. But she gained his stupid attitude and fighting experience and she was stuck with it. Fuck her life. Her mom and friends were the only ones there for her. Not him. Not then, not now, not ever. So why now? She felt her eyes grow moist several times, but she didn't let the tears fall. Her last act was punching a hole in her mother's bedroom door. Her hand was still in the hole as she fell to her knees. After sliding her hand out, she went back to the living room. She had ruined it. There were broken brooms and mops along with the TV and walls and the couch look like it had come out of a storm. She looked into the kitchen. Food was all over the place, there was many broken plates and bowls. A cabinet door was in the sink. The fridge was wide open and empty. She sighed. She did this. She sat down on her totaled couch and figured Lucy had left through her rampage. She couldn't blame her. She could be as scary as her father if she wanted to. And right now she was. The lights were off setting a gloomy mood in. She checked the time. 10:46. Her hands were covering her eyes as she realized that she had been doing this for hours. She grabbed what was left of the ice cream and headed upstairs to her room. She hadn't ruined the second floor, except for her mother's door. She sat on her bed for hours, taking a bite of ice cream now and then, until sleep claimed her at 6:02pm.


	6. Done with you Part 1

**Here is the next chapter! I'll post chapter 7 on my birthday, which is also on Thanksgiving. I cant wait. The next chapter is where the fun is at. But read this one first. **

She woke up at 4 O'clock in the morning, wide awake. After looking around her room, she decided to clean up. She placed the cushions back on the couch, and put the couch back where it as supposed to be. Threw all the food that couldn't be saved away. Picked up all the glass from both the living room and the kitchen. She placed the night stand next to the couch. She had no clue what to do with the TV except pull out the scissors. She picked up all the stools and placed by the kitchen counter. She threw the ripped jacket away. Thank goodness it was hers and not her moms. She had no clue what to do about the hole in the door. She threw away all the broken brooms and mops. After that she threw away the cabinet door that was in the sink. She would have to explain this to her mom when she woke up. There was nothing she could do about the rubble. She broke the brooms. She looked at the clock. It was almost 7. She should start getting ready for school.

After a nice shower, she put on her strappings and white shirt. She put on her baggy, sky blue pants and then her jacket. She shoved an outfit in her satchel along with her Gym clothes. After putting on her sneakers, she left the house, locked the door, and headed for the bus stop to wait.

* * *

><p>She arrived at school in a bad mood and it didn't help that she didn't have breakfast. The bell rang the second she entered the building and she headed straight to gym. She went straight to the bathroom when she entered the locker, not caring for a single soul. When she entered the gymnasium, every single pair of eyes were on her. "What the fuck are you looking at," she yelled in her boy voice. They all immediately turned away. No doubt they watched the news. As she sat down, she felt eyes on the back of her and turned around. There was Natsu and Elfman giving her looks of sorrow. She only glared as they mouthed, '<em>I'm sorry<em>.' She turned around with a huff. Sorry for what?! Her mother was going to make it. They had no reason to feel sorry. She heard that they were going to play Badminton. Good. Her mom's side of the family was gifted at tennis. This would be a piece of cake. She would have something to let out the steam that's been building up. After grabbing a racket and a shuttlecock, she went on one side of the net and waited for her partner.

Gajeel watched Levy as he walked in the gym. Everyone did and he was wondering why. "What the fuck are you looking at," he snapped. Gajeel actually turned away after that. After a while he saw him turn around and look at Salamander and that annoying guy that talks about being a man. They mouthed something that he thought was, "_Sorry_." Levy only scoffed and turned away. What was up with him today? He heard Coach Dreyer say that they were playing Badminton and he went to grab a racket. He was about to get the…thing you throw when he saw that Levy was already at the net. He walked over to him while pushing all the others out of his way. When he got to him, he was distracted. He was distracted for two minutes until Gajeel yelled, "Oi, Shrimp!? You gonna play or what?" Gajeel was satisfied when his head snapped up and there was a fire in his eyes.

Levy was done. With Gajeel, she always was, but she never started a fight and she wasn't about to now. Instead, she would show him off in Badminton. She threw the shuttlecock in the air and hit it with all her might. She watched with a smirk as Gajeel's eyes widened and he tried to hit it. He missed, of course, and fell to the ground.

Gajeel glared at him. How the hell did this puny thing have enough strength to do that? Well, if he didn't, he wouldn't have a reason to fight him. He picked up the thing, threw it in the air, and hit it as hard as he could. He smirked. The Shrimp wouldn't be able to get that. Turns out, he could. Gajeel found the thing coming back at him and he couldn't get it.

Levy knew that he would never be able to hit it unless she let him. And she wasn't gonna let him. Not even once. As it came back to her, she hit it and it flew past him before he even registered that she hit it. Every time she hit it, it flew past him. He was always serving and she was enjoying it. Only a little bit, though. With every hit, it reminded her of her and her mom playing tennis. She grew furious and furious with each hit and the shuttlecock kept flying everywhere without rhythm.

Gajeel noticed this and grew a bit worried. Was there something wrong with him? He was gonna seriously hurt someone if he kept hitting it like a lunatic. Gajeel grabbed the thing for the millionth time from the floor. He threw it in the air, hit it, and it flew over the net. A few seconds later, he didn't expect it to hit him the face and making him fall on his ass. He looked up to see that Levy had wide eyes for a millisecond before they returned to his usual glare. That's it. Gajeel was done. He threw the thing at him and he caught it. "Play it yourself, you fuckin demon." He got up and put the racket away. When he looked back at him, he saw him playing by himself.

Levy actually did start playing it herself. She threw it in the air and kept hitting it with the racket, never letting it touch the ground. She was doing it for so long that she forgot she was in the gym. For a moment, she was at ease as she focused on the shuttlecock. Hitting it, never letting it drop, and never taking a glance away. She didn't even notice when everyone stopped playing to watch her. She never looked away. She didn't even notice when someone came up behind her until it was too late. She fell to her ass. But before she did, she hit the shuttlecock high up into the gym ceiling. She looked up to see Gajeel with an evil grin. She also saw the shuttlecock coming down strait towards her. When it was close enough, she hit strait into Gajeel's face.

Gajeel glared down at him and tried to kick him, but he slipped away and did a slide kick, making him land on his ass. Gajeel was glad that he did that. Now he could start a fight. He swung his fist at him. But before it could make contact, he got punched in his face.

"Don't even think about it, Metal face," Natsu said as he held his fist up. He wouldn't let Gajeel touch her, let alone punch her. He knew that Levy was pissed right now. He had heard of her rampage from Lucy.

"Fuck off, Salamander! This is between me and him!" He looked at Levy only to see that he wasn't there. "Fuck," he muttered as he pounded the floor. He was angry. Fuckin Salamander ruined his chance to finally fight him. And by the looks of it, the Shrimp might've actually held his own against him.

* * *

><p>Levy had walked away the second she was in the clear. Coach Dreyer didn't stop her when she headed to the locker room. Good thing, too. She would have cussed him out. She really needed a chill pill. After dressing out in an empty locker room, she watched the boys play for a bit before she told Coach that she was going to the library. She threw her satchel over her shoulder and walked out of the gym, never noticing two holes being burned into her back.<p> 


	7. Done with you Part 2

**HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO ME! I AM SO HAPPY TODAY! I AM FINALLY 15! IT WAS GOD'S PLAN TO TURN TO ME INTO A WOMAN ON THANKSGIVING! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have been waiting to post this chapter. It must suck to wait and wonder what's going to happen, but it sucks even worse to know what's happening and still having to wait 'til Thursday for you all to see it. So here it is, for all to see! **

She had no clue what to think when she was looking through her locker. It was filled with books and she was trying to find the one she checked out from the library a few weeks ago. It was way overdue. Shuffling through it, she didn't hear sound of footsteps approaching her until someone said, with a deep voice, "You're such a fucking bookworm, Shrimp."

She took a deep breath. "Don't let it get to you," she muttered to herself. "Don't let it get to you."

"I bet you never had a girlfriend before, being such a dork," Gajeel taunted. He was working his last nerve and he could tell. The way he held his head down in frustration and how he was muttering to himself.

"Shut up, Redfox," she growled. She had no idea why she was getting so worked up over this.

"And you're such a weakling. You can't even pick a fight with the first person you see, being the pansy you are." He saw him struggling to stay calm. He was so close. If he threw the first punch, he could fight him. "And you're so short too. It's no wonder no one ever notices you. And it's no wonder I call you Shrimp. Ever thought of growing a few feet? Gihi."

Levy couldn't stand his laugh. But she tried to remain calm. "I'm not a violent person," she whispered to herself. "I'm not him. I'm not my father."

Neither of them noticed the bell ring. Or the people circling around them.

"I bet your parents are proud, Shrimp. Having such a loser for a son. Having such a small thing, huh, Shrimp. Your mom-"

"My name is not Shrimp," Levy snapped as she slammed her satchel in his face. She watched him fall to the ground with an oof! She knew she gave him what he wanted. But she honestly didn't care. If this is what he wanted, then what the hell? She didn't give a fuck anymore. "And don't even say a word about my mom," she seethed.

Gajeel smiled at the ground. He finally struck a nerve. He got up and punched him in the stomach. Well, almost. He turned around, moving a few centimeters to the left and then turned around again, elbowing him in the stomach. Both ignored the "Ooooh"s coming from the audience. Gajeel staggered back a bit. This boy was skilled, that's for sure. Gajeel went after him again and landed a punch on the shoulder, in which he received a kick in the shin. A very hard kick in the shin. Levy then did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Gajeel had to admit, it hurt. He got up to a crouching position, holding his chest. He then stood up and grabbed his wrist, throwing him to the floor. Levy did a leg sweep and Gajeel fell the floor too. They then started to wrestle while everyone was cheering their names. No one knew who to go for, Levy or Gajeel? Levy just started pounding anywhere on his body, Gajeel was trying to pry him off him, but Levy wouldn't let him. He wanted a fight, he fucking got one! Gajeel soon started to scratch and kick. His hits were actually hurting him. He needed this Shrimp to get off of him so he could fight better. He landed a punch on his stomach, in which he actually let go and held it in pain. After recovering himself, Levy did the oldest trick in the book. He grabbed his hair, pulling him forward, and kicked him in the jaw. Levy wondered if that crack was in his mind. He was wrong when he saw blood trickle out of his mouth. After that hit, Gajeel fell on his back. Levy stood up and kicked him in the stomach a few times before arms wrapped around him and he was pulled back.

Levy had no clue who stopped her, but she didn't care. "Levy! Calm down!" That was Natsu's voice.

Natsu was holding on to Levy while Elfman helped Gajeel stand. He couldn't believe it. Gajeel could usually have the upper hand in a fight. But with Levy? How did he lose? Natsu was actually kind of glad he did. If he had hurt Levy, he would have killed Gajeel. He felt Levy soften a bit. "Are you calm now?" He let her go, hoping she was, but all she did was push him to the floor.

Gajeel watched as Levy pushed the Salamander to the floor without an effort. He watched as Levy stared at him for a bit before he turned around and started beating on his locker door.

Levy kept punching and kicking and denting the door. With every punch, she felt it dent. With every kick, it would sink into the metal. She punched it until it was nothing but a crumpled scrap of metal. And when the hinges finally broke, she grabbed the door and threw against the other lockers on the other side of the corridor, barely missing Gajeel's head. She was huffing and puffing by then, trying to catch her breath. She leaned against the lockers and slid down. Slowly. Then she buried her face in between her legs.

"Are you calm now," Natsu asked again. He had never seen Levy this angry. She was sweet and kind and anything in between. She loved school and reading and hated violence. Whenever she did do violence, it was small. Like a smack on the head, or her satchel to the face. He took a glance at Gajeel. This couldn't be her. She could not have done this. But he witnessed it. And it was. Gajeel was all beat up, his clothes were ripped and stained with blood. Natsu could tell that a few bones were fractured, along with his jaw. There were no doubt bruises and scraped skin under his clothes. His chest and stomach were going to hurt for a while, so was his head after that hair pull. He just couldn't believe it. Levy usually took out her anger on objects. What kind of object, no one would know since they were nothing but scrap after she was done with it. But she never took it out on a human before. Sure, Gajeel was asking for it. But no human deserved this.

Levy didn't answer. She didn't have to for him to know she wasn't. She got up, grabbed her satchel, and started to walk away. "There was your fucking fight," she yelled at Gajeel. "Now leave me the fuck alone!" As she started walking away, she heard someone yell.

"Levy McGarden! Gajeel Redfox!" She turned to see the last person she wanted see this. Makarov. "What happened?!" The boys put their cellphones away faster than a girl could text a smiley face. No one wanted to be a part of this.

Levy sighed and forced a smile. "He finally got what he wanted. That's what happened."

Makarov took one look at Gajeel and couldn't believe it. Levy did this? He looked at Natsu, who nodded as if reading his mind. He scowled at both Levy and Gajeel. "Levy, my office now. Elfman, take Gajeel to get tended and then bring him back to my office."

Elfman nodded and helped Gajeel walk to the nurse's office. "You were actually stupid enough to fight him in his most vulnerable moment," he commented.

"Like I care," he replied. He really didn't. Not even a bit.

Levy watched with a bit of annoyance as he walked away with Elfman helping it. He got what he wanted. Maybe now he would leave her alone. She finally snatched her vision away from them and walked to the principal's office. She sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

Makarov watched Levy as she walked in front of him and entered his office. He sat at his desk while she sat in front of him in one of the two chairs. It was silent. Too silent. It was broken when the late bell rang. Ten minutes later, it was broken when someone walked in. Levy didn't have to look up to know that it was Gajeel. He plopped himself right into the only other chair.

"What was the meaning of that? Was it necessary?"

"This is between me and him, old man," Gajeel replied.

"And what do you have to say, Levy?"

She didn't answer. She only looked away. She didn't want to see anyone's face, fearing she would punch it.

"Well then. I have no choice but to suspend you bo-"

"Please," Levy whispered, interrupting him. She held her head with a fist as her elbow leaned against the chair handle.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to go home."

Makarov was curious. "And why not?"

"Cause I know he's there," she answered. "He's there waiting for me. Waiting for me to hug him as if nothing happened twelve years ago when he left. As if he never left and was always there, when we both know he wasn't." She shut up, fearing she would start crying. And she told herself she wouldn't cry.

"The fuck are you talking about," Gajeel asked roughly.

She snapped. "Oh, will you shut the fuck up?! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Gajeel you may leave!" Makarov yelled.

"But-"

"Now!"

Gajeel looked like he was about to protest, but decided not to. He got up and left the room without a second thought. But Levy was damn sure he was outside listening in.

"What's this about Levy?"

She sighed. "Family problems."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure you already know what happened. It was all over the news."

Makarov nodded. "I received a Phone call from the hospital. You're visiting today, right."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like that's the first place he'll find me."

"Who is this He?"

"My dad," she answered silently. "He left ten years ago. He called my mom just the other day and that's how she crashed. He wanted to come see me. Why, I have no idea. My mom and I made it very clear we never wanted to see him again. But I guess he didn't get the message. He's coming to see me today, but I don't even want to look at him. I was so happy without him. And the second he showed up, everything went wrong. My mom is in the hospital, I have no clue when she'll wake up, he thinks everything is fine when it's all his fault, and I've become him. Not the best two days of my life. I destroyed the inside of my house because of this whole fiasco and my best friend has no clue if I'm alright." Levy sighed and forced a smile. "What a great life I'm having, right?"

Makarov's face remained stoic. He had no idea what to make of this. He had to suspend her for fighting, but he just couldn't. "Alright. You have detention instead. This fight is going in the record book as a little disagreement. Detention on Monday."

"Can I have it today?"

"I thought you were going to see your mom after school?"

Levy stood up, thinking this was the end. "I told you. That's the first place he'd look." She started walking away.

"Are you going to cry?" She shook her head as she held the door handle. "It's ok to c-"

"I'm not gonna cry!" The room was completely silent after that outburst. She turned to him. "If a single tear falls out of my eye, it will mean that I've lost all hope of her, ever, waking up. And when I do cry, it will be tears of joy. Cause she will have finally opened her eyes."

Makarov smiled. "Well said, my child."

She twisted the door the handle before turning back to look at him. "Oh. And don't punish Gajeel. I'm the one who started the fight."

"You are too kind, Levy McGarden."

Levy had a small smile as she exited. It faltered when the door shut. Her father was a monster. And she was her father's daughter. She wasn't kind. She was a monster.


	8. Detention with a bunny

**This is the shortest chapter, I'm sure of it. Thank you all for loving Done with you Part 2. It really did give you a glimpse of Levy's past. Anyway, here's the next chappy!**

Gajeel had heard every word and was slightly impressed. He had no clue what was going on with his mother, but he could share the same pain about his dad. His dad was always working and Gajeel wished he would come home sometimes. His dad sometimes had three day shifts, only getting an hour of sleep each day at the hospital. He wondered why his dad became a doctor. His mom died when he was just three and Metalicana had to take care of his son alone. He enrolled in medical school after that and had been a doctor for ten years. He still was. Gajeel was glad he was saving lives, but he sometimes wished his father had time for him. But he had other ways of dealing with his loneliness. A girl was easy to catch and he didn't mind if they were there for a short time. He could always find another one. The one he had now was already gone. It was just a onetime thing with this girl. He needed a new one. One he wouldn't get bored of easily. Or at least one he could call up when he wanted even if they hadn't even looked at each other in days. He needed one that would abide by his rules. One that he could trap. He would have to wait, though. That girl with cyan hair hadn't even glanced his way. He had no clue why but that girl at the coffee shop, the one that ran out before he could even glance at her face, intrigued him. Oh, the things he would do to have her in his bed.

A shuffling sound ripped him from his thoughts. There was a blonde chick standing at the library door. She started making her way towards Levy. Was this his girlfriend? She didn't really seem like the Shrimps type. Despite the weather outside, this girl wore a white crop-top that you could see her pink bra through. She wore a puffy coat over it. She had shorts over a pair of leggings and she wore knee high boots. By the looks of it, she was a bit showy, his type. But the Shrimp's type? He thought he went after classical girls that drank tea and ate with a specific type of spoon. Also, this girl was a whole lot taller than him. What would Shrimp be doing with a girl like that? He went with the best scenario and guessed it was his sister. He listened in as they started talking. "What are you doing here," said a new voice. It had to be the blonde. "I was waiting outside for five minutes before Natsu came and said that you were in the library." Gajeel had to hold his mouth to keep from laughing. The blonde might as well be talking to herself cause' the Shrimp wasn't even looking up from her book. "Levy. Levy! Oh, for the love of," she started but cut off. Probably didn't want to curse in a library. He wondered why she cared. He did it all the time. He looked at the blonde as if she were crazy when she snatched the book out of McGarden's hands.

"Lu-chan!" Yup, sister. "What the hell," he said in a high voice. That voice was no surprise. Everyone knew his voice went high when he was surprised. He watched as Levy started to get himself together. "What are you doing here," he asked in his normal voice.

"Well you obviously didn't hear my complaint before. Where were you," she asked as she sat on the edge of the chair he was on. "I was outside for five minutes. Natsu said something happened today. What was it?"

"Remind me to kill your boyfriend," he said. "He has no business telling anyone of my personal life."

"We would have figured it out anyways," she said with a giggle. "You can't keep anything from Erza."

Gajeel's eyes widened. Where had he heard that name before? Juvia and Wendy must have talked about her before. Something about her being a monster.

"I'd like to see her try and pry into my life right now," Levy said in a bitter tone. The way Juvia and Wendy talked about her, you had to be pretty brave to stand up to her. Even if you were a boy. Levy seemed pretty confident in himself.

"She only wants to help you get through this. We all do." The blonde, Lu or something, suddenly looked a bit down. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday. I was scared a bit."

Levy sighed. Why? What happened yesterday? "It's my fault. I couldn't beat the beast this time. It finally came out again."

"So how does the house look like now? You were still in rage when I left."

Levy scoffed. "Hours after you left." He smiled. "Let's just say I need new doors, a jacket, and I need to go shopping for groceries."

"Oh. My. God. The fridge experienced it too?!"

Levy was trying to stiffen a laugh. "Don't say it like that! You make it sound like it's alive."

The blonde pretended to cry. "May it rest in peace?"

Levy smacked her in the face lightly with a book. Even Gajeel knew not to hit a girl for real. The way Levy hit her was playful. "Stop messing around."

"Ok, ok. But you seriously got the kitchen this time?"

"Yes, I 'seriously got the kitchen this time'," he mocked. Gajeel was wondering how he could do that. Must be a comedian or something. "Do you really think that little of me? Hell, I don't even want to talk about the TV."

The blonde was quiet. "What'd you do to the TV?"

Levy had a small smile. "I threw scissors into the screen."

"You mean at the screen?"

"Nope. Into. I couldn't believe I did that." He buried his head in his knees.

Blondie nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I got detention. How convenient that it was in the library."

"How did you get detention? You're a complete goody-goody."

"Shit happened. I was in a mood and then I snapped." Gajeel was wondering why he didn't tell her about the fight.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm gonna stay here with you. So where are the books about bunnies? I love bunnies."

'What a bunny-girl,' Gajeel thought. He looked away. There was nothing going on anymore. The two were just reading. He didn't have detention. He was allowed to go home. But he didn't want to. Not even if Lily was going to worry about him. Gajeel didn't care, if the Shrimp got detention, so would he. He never realized that they were so much alike. Yup. He would have to stop messing with him.


	9. Eavesdropping

After her detention was done, Levy was gathered in Lucy's convertible. It was now 5:30 and she didn't want to do anything. "You want me to take you home," Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head. "No, I'm good. Can I spend the weekend at your house? I really don't want to go home."

"Sure thing, Levy-chan. My dad's off on a business trip and won't be back for 6 months. I'm a free girl until then and he'll be sending a check every month. We can go shopping to ease your mind if you want?"

Levy had a ghost of a smile. "That would be nice."

"So why were you talking in your boy voice while we were in the library? I didn't see anyone in there."

"You may not have seen him but that doesn't mean he wasn't there." Lucy looked confused. "Another boy had detention for skipping class," she lied. She knew that Gajeel was in there.

"Boys just don't know when to stop messing around."

"Don't I know it," Levy muttered. "Hey let's go to Mira's first. I need an espresso to calm me down."

"You're gonna have to talk in your boy voice. You know that, right? You're still in your uniform so you're still a boy."

Levy shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as I get my espresso."

Lucy parked her car next to a black monster truck. She wondered how anyone could park that. The thing was huge.

Levy recognized it. It was Gajeel's car. She saw him from time to time getting inside of it. She sighed. That means that he was here. She didn't care. She was getting that espresso no matter what. She walked in with Lucy in tow and yelled, "Oi, Mira! One Espresso!" But she wasn't the only one to yell that.

Her eyes locked with Gajeel's for a second before she broke it and looked at Mira. "Um…ok." She said confused. Mira turned around and yelled to the window. "Kinana, two espressos. And make one with extra caffeine. Our little Levy-kun here looks a bit off."

"Coming right up."

Levy took a seat at the stools so she could talk with Mira. Lucy did the same. "So how was school today?"

Levy didn't answer right away. "Fun. We played Badminton."

"If it were fun you'd have a smile. What really happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Trust me," Lucy said. "You're not gonna get anything out of him. He didn't even flinch when I mentioned Erza."

"Must be that bad."

"It is. He ruined his own house yesterday."

"Oh! Is he sad about-"

"Is my espresso done yet," she yelled, exasperated. "Why the hell are you talking like I'm not here," she muttered.

Mira gave her a heartfelt smile. "I'm sorry. It was just big news, you know? Margret is the sweetest thing. It's hard to believe something like that happened to her."

Levy clasped her hands together and forced a smile. "Ok, let's stop talking about it." She stressed the stop.

"Sorry, sweetie. Here's your espresso." Mira handed her a blue cup, blue meaning extra caffeine. "Gajeel! Come and get it."

Gajeel grabbed his blue cup and went back to his seat, his hair brushing against Levy's shoulder. He went back to his seat and listened in.

"So, how are you holding up? Actually, how's your house holding up? I'm pretty sure you tortured the poor soul."

"Great, now you're acting like Lu-chan," she muttered as she buried her face in her hands. She then decided that she didn't want her espresso to get cold. She grabbed it and took two gulps. She didn't care if it was hot. She needed this to cool down. She sighed at its goodness.

"So, are you going home after this," Mira asked.

Levy shook her head. "No. I'm spending the weekend at Lu-chan's. I don't want to have the possibility of seeing my father."

Gajeel thought that they were siblings. Guess not.

"Richard's back?!"

Levy nodded. "He wanted to come see me. He called my mom while she was driving and due to her anger, she crashed over the bridge." Levy wanted to disappear. She didn't want to talk about this. And she knew that Gajeel was watching them. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Did he need another beating to understand? And why was he here? Was he following her?

Gajeel was actually there for a specific reason. He wanted to see if that blunette was still there. But, alas, the only blunette there was Levy. He never noticed this before, but she and Levy had the same hair color. Maybe they were related. But that couldn't be. He had never seen them together. He watched as Levy got up.

"Well, it's time to go. I have a biology paper to write."

Gajeel internally sighed. Fuck Marine Biology. He hated to admit it, but he would have to ask Salamanders cat for help. Good thing Flame brain only lived five minutes away.

"Lucy, pay her."

"What?!"

Ok, so her real name was Lucy. Gajeel tried not to laugh at her expression to Levy's command.

"I said pay her," she said nonchalantly.

"And why can't you pay her?"

"I have no money what so ever. You do know I get free lunch, right?"

Lucy let out a huge sigh as she looked through her purse and it didn't end until she handed Mira the money.

Mira smiled sweetly before she asked, "So, Levy? How'd you get that scratch on your forehead?"

"What scratch on my forehead?"

"You know. The one you're trying to hide." Levy had let a few pieces of hair to hide it.

"I bumped into my locker."

Gajeel had to hide a snort with a cough. That shrimp had no more locker. He literally beat it to its hinges and threw it like a Frisbee. He looked away when Levy took a quick glance at him.

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like damage from a locker. I should know. I'm a part time nurse at Magnolia high. The lockers are death traps and poor Juvia is always bumping into them."

"Well, Juvia should stop sneaking up on Gray," Levy commented. "Then he would probably stop slamming it in her face." All three snickered. Juvia was obsessed with him after breaking up with her old boyfriend.

Gajeel was surprised that they knew Juvia. He knew that Mira did, but he didn't know that Levy and bunny-girl did. Maybe he should ask Juvia if she knows them. They were practically siblings after their lonely period. Then she started going out with someone named Gray. He told her that he'd beat the crap out of him if he ever hurt her.

"Anyway, let's go Lu-chan." Levy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the door with a, "Bye, Mira!"

Mira waved at them. "Don't think I'm an idiot, Gajeel. I know you were snooping."

Gajeel didn't deny it. "So what was that about?" He asked.

"Well, you see. My friend Levy has a family member in the hospital. He's really mad about it."

"Don't I know it," he muttered.

"What do you mean you know it?" Mira asked curiously.

'Fuck!' "Nothing."

Mira eyed him for a bit before smacking his head. "You fought him!" She accused.

"Dammit, waitress! What the hell?!" He held his head where she hit. She was the strongest woman he'd ever met.

"You fought him! That's what! Why are you getting into serious fights, you idiot?! Do you have any idea how fragile he is?!"

"He aint fragile! And you lied to me about him not being able to take a punch. He can take one pretty damn well, if you ask me."

Mira eyed him again and slightly gasped. "He won," she whispered.

Gajeel spit out his espresso. "N-no he didn't!"

Mira had a small smile. "I guess she is the strongest of us all."

"He aint the strongest," Gajeel continued, not hearing Mira's change in gender.

"Gajeel, you lost. That's why you have a busted lip, and I can see that you have a bruise on your leg."

Gajeel was wearing his gym clothes since Levy ruined his uniform. "So what? It's not like I can feel it." 'I did when it was happening, though.'

Mira shook her head. "Never mess with Levy McGarden. She's a monster on the inside."

"She?"

Mira's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was thinking of someone else," Mira lied easily.

Gajeel nodded. He didn't quite believe her, though. He learned that you shouldn't really trust Mira at anything. Also, she was a huge matchmaker. Even tried to match him up a few times but he ruined each one. She left him alone after that. Thank God. But why did she call Levy a 'she'? He would have to see if it was true. But right now he would play it off. "So I have to go. I think my dad's coming home tonight."

"Is that a good thing, Gajeel? With you getting in a fight and all?" She leaned over the counter.

Gajeel knew he wasn't in trouble. He heard the Shrimp say not to punish him. Seeing that the old man didn't call him back in, he guessed that he didn't. He even heard the old man say that he was too kind. Being a girl could probably explain that. "Ah, I aint in trouble. The old man let us off easy."

"Hey! That old man is my husband's grandfather. Which makes him my grandfather. So you better watch what you call him."

Gajeel gulped. "Sure thing." Gajeel saw the time on the clock and sighed. He was going on a date tonight. He could spend time with his dad tomorrow. "Anyway, I gotta go. Have a date tonight." He took his espresso and stood up. "By the way," he whispered as he leaned in to her. "That little blunette didn't come today, did she?"

Mira looked annoyed. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Alright." He smirked. "But when I do meet her, let's see her stay away from me."


	10. Secrets revealed Part 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm am so happy right now. I got everything I wanted for Christmas and some things I didn't even know I wanted. But, all in all, I'm just happy my mom was there for once. And my dad is coming! It's weird to know that he missed twelve years of my life, but I really want him to be there for the rest. Anyway, on with the story!**

"So," Lucy started. "How did you get scratch?"

"I bumped into a locker," Levy answered, annoyed.

"Are you sure you didn't get into a good roughhousing," she joked. Levy didn't answer and Lucy's joking demeanor faded into a shocked one. "You got into a fight, didn't you?"

Levy shrugged. "He was asking for it."

Lucy stopped the car, making the others behind her honk in annoyance. "Levy, you can't just go picking a fight with boys."

"I'm strong enough to defend myself."

"You don't get it. It doesn't matter how strong you are, you're still a girl with a virginity to lose and boys will for sure as hell take advantage of that."

"Those idiots can't do anything to me. I won, anyways."

Lucy shook her head. "Levy, it doesn't matter. You need to learn to control yourself or you're gonna lose it one day."

"He was asking for it!"

"I don't care if he actually came up to you and asked you to punch him in the face! You're either gonna lose yourself, or your virginity if a single boy in that school finds out you're a girl!"

Levy sighed. "No one's gonna figure out. Besides, it's the last year and it's almost over. Six more months and I can be a girl again."

Lucy smiled. "See, that's what I wanna hear." They both heard a honk from behind them.

A guy stuck his head out of the window and yelled, "Will you hurry the hell up and move your fucking car?! People have places to be!"

Lucy turned with a huff and started driving again.

"So, are we going shopping this weekend? I saw a cute dress at the mall the other day and I just have to have it."

"Yeah, I have to get this cute heart outfit. Something I hope Natsu will like."

Levy smirked. "Ooh, is someone trying to lose their virginity after all?"

Lucy's face flushed. "Shut up," she mumbled. Truth is, she was. She was hoping to catch Natsu's attention after this week. His birthday was coming up soon and she was going to give him a gift he'd never forget. And they would both be losing their virginities to each other which makes it even more perfect.

Levy playfully punched her arm. "You are, you naughty girl." Levy was only teasing. She knew it would happen eventually. Levy could only laugh inside as she thought of Lucy throwing all the signs and Natsu not understanding a single one. Those two were the most adorable couple in their little group. Right after Juvia and Gray. Those two were adorable. Especially Juvia.

"I'm not naughty. I just thought it would be a good time since my dad was out of the house."

"You trying to tell me something, Lucy?" She asked, hiding a smirk. Lucy looked confused. "I mean, my mom's out of the house. Should I bring a boy home too?" She looked as Lucy's shocked expression and couldn't hold in her laugh. "Ahahah, I was just kidding, Lucy. The poor boy would probably run after he saw the TV."

It was Lucy's turn to laugh. "You're funny, Levy. I could imagine it. 'Hey, what happened to the TV?' 'Oh, I threw scissors at it pretending it was my dad.'"

"I do not sound like that!"

"You kind of do. A little." Lucy pulled up to her driveway and opened the garage door with the remote. Then she parked it and they got out. Levy was happy to be inside a heated house.

Levy loved Lucy's house. Well, it was more of a mansion and it was on the rich side of Magnolia. It was a huge, three story, and rich house of fun. Lucy had three libraries in this mansion and her mother's grave was outside. Lucy was young when she died. Her father mostly ignored her after that, but didn't forget about her. Lucy was at least grateful for that. Levy ran inside and headed to the first bathroom to get changed. She had been here so many times this was practically her second home. She knew where everything was. She also knew about the secret stash of chocolates that may or may not be behind the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. After putting on her favorite hoodie, she found Lucy in the living room, trying to find something to watch. There was nothing. "Fuck this," she said. "Let's watch YouTube."

Levy smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

They sat on the couch as Lucy turned on the Wii and went to YouTube. "Oh, look! This is new. 'Serious Psycho. I wonder what it is."

"Well, click on it. I bet it's someone eating cockroaches. That would be psycho."

"I hate this stupid remote," Lucy said as she tried to catch the sensor. She clicked on the thing and it started loading. "I hope it's not. I think I'd throw up my chocolate and never eat chocolate again."

"Lu-chan! I don't want to hate chocolate too! Don't say th-"

She stopped when the video started playing. She could recognize those cyan walls and white lockers anywhere. She could also recognize herself and a few class mates. One main one was Gajeel Redfox.

Lucy watched the video in silence. Not once did she look away. Not even when things started turning too violent. Not even when she heard the loud crack when Levy kicked that boy in the jaw. Not even when she started kicking his stomach. She watched as Natsu pulled her away and she pushed him to the floor. As she started killing her own locker. The video ended when she yelled, "There was your fucking fight! Now leave me the fuck alone!" Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before she came to her senses. "That was…interesting." She looked at Levy who was looking down at her hands in her lap. "So, he really was asking for it, wasn't he?"

"Since the beginning of the year after I kicked Natsu in his…you know?"

Lucy nodded. "He must have thought you were strong. Does he know Natsu?"

"I guess."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You want me to send Erza on him?"

Levy's eyes widened. "No! He's had enough. I just hope he's gonna leave me alone from now on."

"You think he might be scared of you?"

Levy shook her head. "The more realistic possibility is that he'll come up to me and say that it was a good fight. I've seen him do it with most of his friends."

"So are you going to be his friend now?"

Levy shook her head again. "Not a chance. He's ruined my senior experience. As far as I'm concerned, he's an arrogant ass."

Lucy giggled. "Do you like him?"

Levy shook her head once more. "Not in a million years. He's not my type and, as I said before, he's an arrogant ass. I know what I want."

"Mm. Like Rogue."

Levy blushed. "I told you. I only see him as a brother."

"Mm-hm. That's why you're blushing?"

"Lu-chan," Levy whined. "Stop teasing me. Besides. He doesn't even know I'm a girl."

"Tell him and see what he thinks."

"I can't risk it. Natsu already knows and so does Elfman. If I tell Rogue, he'll tell Sting and Sting will tell Ralph and Ralph with tell snake and Snake will tell everybody cause' he's just that cruel."

"Ok, I don't even know half of the people you just mentioned. You're really popular at that school aren't you?"

"Happens when you never miss a day of school and stick out as the perfect goody-goody. There's a few bullies but I ignore them. I'm usually in the library with Rogue reading a book."

"You say that you see him as a brother yet you always talk about him."

"I always used to talk about Jet and Droy and I see them as brothers."

"Speaking of Jet and Droy, they really miss you. They're still crying about the fact that you went to an all boy school. And not to be a gossip," she whispered. "But I heard that Erza had to beat them senseless before they agreed not to tell the school you're a girl."

Levy gasped. "They really went that far so they could be with me."

"They're weren't that smart to enter Fairy Academy. So they tried to get you out. Anyway, we're getting off topic. So is there any clue that Rogue has any interest in you?"

Levy looked at her like she was an idiot. "For the last time… No one knows I'm a girl!"

Lucy giggled. "I was just kidding. Come on. I'll put on Full House and we'll eat popcorn all day. How's that sound?"

Levy smiled. "Like I'm being pampered."

Lucy stood up with a serious face. "Good. Cause' while you're in the Heartfilia home, you'll be treated like royalty." She turned around and yelled, "Virgo! Get the guest room ready! Levy's here!"

"Yes, Princess!" Someone called back. "Will I be punished after this?!"

"What on earth for?!"

Levy tried not to giggle.

**I'm not really sure how to describe Lucy's house. Oh! And someone's coming into the story soon. Can anyone guess who? Well, until new years!**


	11. Girl Talk

"This is fun, right," said a Scarlet haired girl as they all were having Mani-petties.

"Yes is it," said a brunet.

"Not as fun without booze," said another Brunet.

"Oh, you ruin the fun talking about booze," said Lucy.

"Can we not talk about this in front of Wendy," said a white exceed.

"Carla, I'm fine," said a dark blunette. "I won't drink booze."

"Juvia loves the sensation of people massaging her hands and feet," said another dark blunette.

"It doesn't feel the same without Lisanna," said Mira.

"Well, that's how it is," Levy said. "Evergreen, how are things going with Elfman?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said the brunette.

"Oh, come on. I see Elfman sneak off every day during lunch," Levy reasoned.

"And I see you sneak off with Elfman during lunch," Lucy added.

"A woman has no privacy in this group," Evergreen complained.

"Nope," said Erza. "We will spill it out of you if we have to. Now spill, Ever."

She sighed. "Fine. We've been going out a lot, but we never really say we're a couple. I'm wondering if it should be me to say we're official or wait for him to say it. We haven't even kissed yet."

"I say it's your choice," Levy suggested. "There's nothing wrong with a girl making the first move. A girl can do anything a guy can do."

"Yes, Levy should know of such a thing," Juvia said. "Levy does go to an All-Boy school. Juvia wonders how it is there. Anything new to tell us, Levy-chan."

Levy shook her head. "This a Girl's-Day-out. Not a Fairy Academy meeting. I won't say word until…Friday? Yeah, I'm good with Friday. We can all go visit my mom beforehand."

"Oh, Juvia cant. She can come to the meeting though. Juvia is going with Wendy to see her cousin."

"Oh, yeah, huh? I won't be able to see her either. My cousin is expecting me. We have a lot to talk about since we haven't seen each other in two months."

"I bet he'll be happy to us," Juvia said.

"What's his name," Erza asked.

"Oh it's-"

Wendy started but was cut off by a bell. "Our feet have been soaking too long," she said instead.

"My feet look like prunes," Levy said as she lifted them out of the bucket.

"Haha, so do mine," Lucy laughed. The girls soon followed suit.

"So how are things with Erza and Jellal," Juvia asked.

Erza smiled. "Things are fine. How about you and Gray?"

"Juvia believes that Gray-sama is as happy as Juvia. Though, it's hard to tell when Gray-sama never shows any emotion." The rest of the girls nodded their heads.

"Why not just ask him if he's happy?" Asked a new voice. Everyone turned to see their favorite green haired drag queen.

"Freed!" They all yelled happily. "Sit next to me," Levy said as she scooted over.

He put his purse down on the ground and sat, putting one leg over the other. "So what are we talking about?"

"Glad you could make it?" Lucy said. "Are you gonna take your shoes off."

"Girl, I already had a Mani-petty yesterday. I just came for the latest update," she whispered.

"Freed, you are such a gossip," Ever said, she had known him the longest.

"You know I am. Now give me all the deeds, Levy-chan. Are there any cute guys for me in that school of yours?"

Levy rolled her eyes. He asked that every Fairy Academy meeting. "I'm not giving anything 'til Friday after we visit my mom."

"We're visiting your mother?! Oh, I love that woman! Tell her to make those delicious lemon cakes for me, will you. I've been craving those."

"Freed, darling, didn't you hear," Ever asked.

"Margret's in the hospital," Erza answered.

"Has been since Wednesday," Lucy added.

Freed's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm am so sorry. I didn't know."

Levy smiled. "It's alright, Free-chan," Levy soothed. "I know she's gonna make it through this. She's a McGar-"

Levy stopped herself. That's what her father used to say.

_She was four years old, barely learning to ride a bike. She had training wheels but they couldn't help if the world counted on it. She was wobbling and she kept falling. Finally she decided to give up. "I hate this," yelled a little Levy as she kicked her bike._

_"Now, now, kiddo. Don't be like that."_

_Levy looked up to see her father. "Daddy, I hate this," she whimpered._

_"Now, Levy. Come on. You can do it."_

_"But it's hard!"_

_"Don't worry," He said as he leaned down to hug her. "You're gonna make it through this. You're a McGarden." He pulled away from her and gave her a smile._

_Levy smiled back. "That's right, huh? I'm a McGarden. I can make it through anything."_

Levy was snapped out of her trance when Freed snapped his fingers in front of her face. Levy smiled. "She's strong. She'll make it through this." Levy didn't feel like finishing her first statement. After this fiasco, she found it hard to be her. Levy McGarden. She hated her father. Why was he always ruining things? He used to be so great, but now… She sighed. "I can't believe he actually had the nerve to call after almost twelve years. And while she was driving on an ice covered road. What an asshole?"

Freed hugged her. "It's ok, sweetie. We're here for you."

"Yeah," all the girls chorused.

"It's alright Levy-chan," Lucy said. "When she wakes up, he'll be gone for good. And you won't have to worry about him ever coming back to your life."

Levy sighed. "But what if that's what I want?"

"Eh?"

"What if I want him in my life again, but he's still the same man from twelve years ago? What if the second I see him, he's holding a bottle of booze?" Her eyes were becoming moist, but not a single tear would fall. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"Then I'll make sure I snatch right out of his hand," Cana said.

Levy let out a short laugh but then her face became stoic. "I'm afraid."

"Of what," Erza asked.

"Of seeing him. Of seeing the man I used to call father. How am I supposed to deal with it when he ignored me for no reason? He was always there. And then one day…he wasn't."

They all looked at her in sympathy.

"My cousin has the same problem. His dad is always at work and he never has time for him anymore. You two are a lot alike. You both miss your fathers. But in your case, you miss who your father used to be," Wendy explained.

Levy nodded. "I hope this all blows over and it's back to how it used to be. I can't believe I have to wait a whole week until I get to see her. Who knows what could happen? If I see my dad I think I might punch him in the face." She buried her face in her hands.

Everyone chuckled nervously at her statement. "Hehe, don't do that, sweetie," Freed said. "He is your elder after all."

"And her father! Geez, Freed. Make sense." Lucy yelled.

"No one cares if it's her father right now," Freed said. "Not even her."

"Freed, your so off topic right now."

"Coming from a girl who has last year's clothing," he retorted.

Lucy gasped and then turned red in embarrassment. "I've been meaning to go to the mall with Levy-chan, but we haven't really had the time."

Levy nodded, glad that the subject was changed. "I saw this really cute dress there and I want it. Lucy says she gonna pay so I'm off the hook."

"I'm coming too," Erza said. "I'll pay for my own stuff of course."

Evergreen agreed. "I saw this really nice dress that I like. It's a lot better than my fairy outfit."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Evergreen's words. She was obsessed with fairies. She was even considering joining Fairy Academy herself before Levy said what a trouble it was.

"Juvia is going too. Juvia wants to surprise Gray-sama with something nice."

"With something sexy, you mean," Lucy said with a smirk that grew wider as Juvia's face turned crimson.

"Lu-chan, don't pick on Juvia. You're doing to the same for Natsu."

Lucy blushed again as the girls started whispering. "I didn't know they were going that far," Mira whispered.

"I thought they already did," Erza said.

"Lucy, you naughty girl," said Evergreen.

"When you're done, can you tell how long it is," asked Freed. "A girl would love to know."

"GAH! No! I'm not gonna tell you that! It's not like I'm gonna measure it!"

"Whether you measure it or not, just tell him if it's big or small," Wendy said, earning a surprised look from Carla.

"Oh my gosh, I am so not having this conversation," Lucy yelled.

"I agree," Carla seethed. "Wendy doesn't need to be hearing these kind of things. And she most definitely doesn't need to participate in conversations of such, either."

"Oh, Carla, we were just messing around," Wendy soothed.

"Well, I don't like it when you do. You're too young to be talking about things like that. Save it for when you're married."

"I'm turning eighteen soon, Carla. I'm allowed to do things."

"I promised your parents that I would watch over you while they were gone!"

"Will you quit that?! They're not even my real parents! I know I'm adopted!"

"That doesn't matter. Their still your parents."

"No. They're not. They're all fake." She stood up and put on her sandals. "I'm out of here. I don't need to deal with this."

"Wendy, get back here," Carla yelled as Wendy walked out the door. Wendy replied by slamming the door.

"Carla, you could be a bit easy on her," Freed suggested.

"Juvia thinks so too. Wendy is capable of making her own decisions."

"I just worry. What if they aren't good decisions? What if she-"

"Carla," Levy interrupted sternly. "She's not five anymore and she's about to be a grown up. She doesn't need you on her back 27/7."

"Levy-"

Lucy started. "No. I need to say this. Carla, Wendy is the sweetest person I ever met. She's the second most innocent person in this group."

"What do you mean second?"

"I'm the first."

"How?"

"I've never had sex and I've never kissed a boy."

"Wendy's had sex already?! I'm going to kill Ro-"

"No, Wendy hasn't had sex yet. I mean she's kissed a boy and she's the only other one that doesn't show her body. No offense girls." The girls shrugged it off.

Carla looked down. "She's not so little anymore, is she?" The girls shook their heads. "I guess it is time for her to grow up." She sighed. "Juvia." Juvia's head popped up. "Can you watch Wendy on Friday when you go visit her cousin?"

"You mean you are not coming?"

Carla shook her head. "It's time she grows up."

Levy smiled. "It's time I grow up too. I need to get over my dad and move on with my life. That's what my mom would want me to do."

The girls smiled. "Good for you, Levy."

**Happy New Years! I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to be in Gajeel's POV and you might figure out a few things about his family tradition. Later!**


End file.
